Twin Tailed Comet
The Twin Tailed Comet is a comet with two tails which has been sighted on multiple occasions throughout history in the Warhammer World. The Twin Tailed Comet always heralds great or tumultuous events. It is unclear whether the comet is a single object whose orbit passes close to the Warhammer World on a regular cycle, or whether the comet(s) are separate objects which have been seen consecutively. Its appearence is a sign for the growing power of Chaos, although it has also been associated with the heroism of those that stand against it. Professor Frederich Weirde of Altdorf theorized that the comet symbolizes the rise of a figure of heroism in times of strife - the Champion of Light who is destined to face the servants of darkness. Appearences -1200 IC On this date, Alcadizzar saw the comet in the sky before he caught one of Neferatas vampires, thus sealing the doom of Lahmia and the end of the Temple of Blood. -30 IC On the night Sigmar was born, the Twin Tailed Comet could be seen in the sky. 1 IC The Twin-Tailed Comet reappeared over Lustria as the herald of Sotek. The skink prophet Tehenhauin preaches the Serpent God's prophecy and that the arrival of the comet had been foretold in the plaques of Chaqua. Incidently, it is also the date of Sigmar's crowning by the hand of the Ar-Ulric. 1999 The comet was predicted to return by the prophet Macadamnus of Greill. The Sisters of Sigmar were the first to observe it in the skies over the capital of Ostermark, Mordheim. People flocked in masses to the city to witness Sigmar's return. However, the masses eventually forgot all sense of decency and turned the city into an orgy of depravity. The city was destroyed, whether by the twin-tailed comet itself or another celestial body is uncertain. 2300 IC The comet appeared over the besieged city of Kislev during the Great War against Chaos. In the Empire, Magnus the Pious saw the comet as a sign of Sigmar that spurned him into uniting the provinces and marching north to face Chaos. 2519 IC The Twin Tailed Comet appeared in the sky when Archaon received the Crown of Domination from Be'lakor, becoming the final Everchosen of Chaos and heralding the beginning of the End Times. The Lizardmen initially greeted the comet as a good omen, until Lord Mazdamundi received a vision of fire and death and proclaimed the Great Plan failed. Names and Interpretations Every race that has seen the Twin Tailed Comet soar across the endless skies has attributed to it different meanings and given it different names, often associated with events that transpired while the Comet was in the sky. The Empire of Man In Sigmarite theology, the Twin Tailed Comet represents destiny, fate, and the hand of Sigmar acting upon the world - especially Sigmar's Wrath manifesting against the city of Mordheim. Hence, the Twin Tailed Comet is a very popular symbol for religious Sigmarites, and is found on buildings, in religious mosaics and relics, on weapons and medals, and so forth. Interestingly, the Saga of Sigmar calls the comet a "dragon with two tails", similar to the term expressed by the elves. Ancient Nehekhara The people of Nehekhara described the comet's tail as "forked as the tongue of an asp". This might imply ties to Asaph. Elves Both High and Dark Elves know the Comet by the same name, the Dragon With Two Tails. They often see it's coming as an omen of things to come. It's unknown by what name, if any, the Wood Elves know the Dragon as, and if they have a meaning for it. Skaven The Skaven don't seem to know the Comet by any particular name. Nevertheless, they too see it as an omen. Lizardmen The Lizardmen know the Comet as the Forked Tongue of Sotek . It is to the Children of the Old Ones, perhaps only second to the men of the Empire, that the Comet means the most too. It's coming marks the rise of Sotek and the victory of the Lizardmen over the vile Skaven of Clan Pestilens on the Forgotten War over Lustria, which had been fought for centuries with a costly toll for the Lizardmen. Source * : Nagash Immortal (Time of Legends) ** Chapter 18: "Portents of Doom". ** Chapter 17: "Preparations of War". * : Life of Sigmar (Background Book) ** pg.9 - 14. * : Mordheim (Rulebook) ** pg.8. * : Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** pg.12. * : Warriors of Chaos (8th Edition) ** pg.21. * : Warhammer: Nagash Book I ** pg.11. ** pg.12. * : Total War: Warhammer II * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** pg.25. * : Darkness Rising -A complete history of the Storm of Chaos ** pg.18. ** pg.19. es:Cometa de Dos Colas Category:Astronomy Category:Cult of Sigmar category:The Empire Category:C Category:T Category:Cult of Sotek